


Two Trucks [Vid]

by findmeinthealps, Neery



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery
Summary: (Having Sex)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 54
Kudos: 131
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Two Trucks [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Two Trucks" by Lemon Demon  
> Runtime: 3:29
> 
> Premiered at VidUKon 2020

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lemon-demon-two-trucks-lyrics)]

Download: [two trucks.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/vidukon2020/two+trucks.zip) [165MB]

I leave you with this Genius annotation for "Two Trucks Holding Hands":

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat) for providing us with Transformers Prime source. I hope you don't regret that decision!
> 
> And of course the biggest thank you has to go to [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery) for championing my stupid idea and forcing me to make it a reality. This vid would have never existed without your hard work & inspiring ideas & actual fandom knowledge. And what a sad world that would be!
> 
> Sources for Toy Sequence:  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q2gb0tPrwE>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SniqfgXIQM>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pt-d2Zl923U>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKiPhqdUYWw>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeYJ--qI9gE>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4seSRAPISRQ>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LIGKyqoJOo>


End file.
